1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for rotary electric machines, and in particular to the control apparatus equipped with a DC-AC converter having switching elements to control power from a DC power supply to a rotary electric machine.
2. Background Art
This type of control apparatus is well known. For example, a patent document JP-A-2007-312588 discloses a control apparatus which is able to turn on the arms on one side for all of the phases, including the arm having a short-circuited switching element. Thus, the peak of current can be suppressed in each of the phases of an electric motor.
In the control apparatus disclosed in the above patent document, a failsafe process is performed to suppress the peak of current in each of the phases of the electric motor. In performing the failsafe process, it is required to drive switching elements of the arms on one side for all of the phases. Accordingly, the electric power consumed in the failsafe process tends to be large.